A Sister?
by Hell Storm Dragon
Summary: Living under the same room with a blood thirsty special nin.Can Naruto survie?


So this is my first posting. I love reading fan fiction … so I 'am like my can't I do it.

Great News … Sort of

It had been 2 month since Naruto had learned about the Rasen Shuriken, yet he still could not master it. Since the ramen shop was closed today he had no choice but to go to the library (since his arm was broken). "Huh.. maybe I might see Sakura. As he entered he felt out of place. "Nani! What's with all nerds!" He yelled in thought.

As he looked at the never ending mass of books he found one that took his interest right away. As he skimmed through the list of all the orphans through out the years he saw one name that made his blood run cold.

(5 minutes later in the hokage tower)

"Granny .. Old Lady have you ever read this before?" He howled in her face. "What is it boy? "READ THIS NOW!" After reading the page he tore out you could see the state of shock she was in herself." Well is seems as if you have an older sister Naruto. …. Congrats?" He just stood there with his mouth hanging to the floor. "Well thanks for the news." He said sarcastically.

"Who is she any way.. this Anko Miterashi anyway?" he questioned

"The creepy chunin exam proctor… ringin' a bell? Apparently your parents adopted her before they had you, then Oruchimaru took her in as his apprentice, after he abandoned her ,he erased her memory." She explained.

"Now I get it." He sighed "Um by the way by law since you are still a minor and she related to you she has juristiction over you now!" "NANI?" he squealed. And right there he fell to the floor into a heap.

After he left Tsunade to her paper work he began wandering the streets and thinking. "How do I build a relationship with a 25 year old who likes the taste of my blood & has a drinking problem?" Then out of all the bad things that happened to him in his life being an orphan, no parents, no girlfriend this had to be the worst. "Hey watch it squirt." Said a voice. Anko Miterhashi … one of the most creepy jonin in Kohan.(creepy like Christmas) "Sorry. Oh it's you um… listen I need to talk to you about something." As he explained she seemed COMPLETYLY unfazed by the new news.

"So are you moving in with me? Or am I going to live in your dump or your so called house." She retorted. As they discussed living arrangements & a few moments of silence. A random kunai grazed his cheek and began to bleed. Naruto looked startled as his "sister" lapped his blood. " Better get used to this. This is my way of showing that I like you." Did she just say she likes me….. well I am her brother now. Maybe this wont be so bad. He thought.

("Flash Back")

A couple days later.

Anko in her sleep wear (basically her outfit with out the trench coat)

She looked into the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle of beer.

"You want?" she offered

"I'm still a minor if I wasn't I wouldn't have to live with you."

She schemed up a plan to get him to try it at least.

She motioned him towards her as he came she grabbed is collar an meshed 

their lips together. Then she gushed the Miller Light (the one with grain)

into his mouth. "I said NO" As he coughed and gagged. He went off to disinfect his mouth to remove the 

taste of beer, Anko's morning breath, & the taste of her lips.(her lips taste like dango) 

Just like a real sister he thought. (End) 

Couple Weeks Later

It never occurred to Anko that Naruto buying school supplies. Getting a certain amount of black polo shirts and Tawni Hart's Extreme Skinny Jeans. And how fall was fast approaching meant that Naruto is going for his senior year in class.

As Naruto got ready for school Anko was passed out onto the couch.(obviously to much sake)

As he walked out the door Anko awoke. "You need to take the dog out."

"He is a wolf/fox mix not a DOG!" As he sighed in defeat he got the leash and got Leron. A ninja dog who could stand on his hind legs with a scar to his left eye. "Woof. Wait why did I do that I can talk?" "Let's just get going I don't want to be late on the first day." "I can take myself I'm potty trained don't need to go outside. Why don't I use the crapper?"

But he was too late Naruto already was off to school. And Anko was gone too. "Why do I even try?"

(Khona High)

"Why are you following me anyway?" He questioned "Well I'm the new Pre-Algebra teacher…. Surprised?

"Why can't you let me get 6 hours away from you for 5 days, please?"

She just sruged of the question.

Narrator: How will Naruto live with his new sister at home AND at school. Find out how he will get his new GF in the next chapter of As My Life Turns.

P.S i don't qwn Naruto


End file.
